


Trust

by tuxedo_rabbit



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Character Reflection, F/M, Loghain gets executed, introspective piece, landsmeet, the Warden had questionable reasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 12:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3810112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuxedo_rabbit/pseuds/tuxedo_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Landsmeet is over,  Brosca reflects on the decisions she’s made, and her reasons for them.  It's just a tiny drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

She tells herself that it was Loghain’s abuse of power that made her kill him. That it was the fact that he sold elves into slavery, that he poisoned the arl, that he tricked that stupid mage Jowan into doing his dirty work. That he deserved it for all of that, and for killing Duncan, the first person to see past the brand on her face. And it’s partly true. In the end though, what really decided Loghain’s fate was Alistair.

It was the look in his eyes that had told her. She’d seen it before, on Leske’s face that horrible night in Orzammar, and on the faces of a dozen dusters in the dead end alleys of Dust Town. She could convince Alistair of many things, but not of this. Alistair would have left, or worse she would have been forced to kill him. For Alistair to end up like Leske—it was too much. She hadn’t wanted to face that, hadn’t wanted to accept that another person she had allowed so close would turn on her in a second. She could have been wrong about him, just as she had been about Zevran, but she couldn’t afford to take that chance, didn’t want to take that chance, and so she had killed Loghain.

She knows it was wrong. That this isn’t how a hero should make decisions. She doesn’t think this is how relationships are supposed to work either.

**Author's Note:**

> I got spoiled on what would happen if you spared Loghain at the Landsmeet, and this drabble was the result of trying to make that decision while knowing how Alistair would react.  
> This is the first time I've written/posted fanfiction, I hope it isn't too bad!


End file.
